


Love That's Overdue

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker Bitty, Bartender Shitty, Dishwasher Alexei, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of past homophobia, NHL Kent, Slow Burn, nhl jack, restaurant owner, single dad Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As a single dad, Kent Parson needs to make plans for a future that doesn't include hockey, and eventually invests in a restaurant.  He expects it to be difficult.  He does not expect the brooding, slightly terrifying, Russian dishwasher with a secret past to find a way into his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on [ this thing](http://omgittybits.tumblr.com/post/152752047775/alyoshka-kartoshka-omgittybits-when-i-was-in) which is like based on a thing that happened to me, and I thought it would be a cute Patater fic. This was supposed to be a one-shot but it's getting soooo long, so I'm going to post it in two parts. x

Kent walked out of the kitchen feeling a little overwhelmed by this entire endeavour. It was one thing to start investing in a life after hockey—because let’s face it, it wasn’t a career that was going to last his entire life—but it was quite another to take on a venture he didn’t fully understand. And fuck Swoops for talking him into this, really. Because what the hell did he know about running a restaurant.

His only saving grace, he supposed, was the fact that the restaurant was well established and the staff had all been there since the dawn of time. Which meant he wouldn’t need to replace anyone, and if he was subtle about it, he could get the manager to train him without the rest of the staff having any idea how fucking unprepared he was for something like this.

He’d been there ten minutes before he realised that having eaten at restaurants his entire life absolutely did not prepare him for what it meant to own one.

“Bro, you have to find your chill,” Larissa, the GM, said, leaning against the door of his office. Her eyes scanned the piles of papers he had clearly not even looked at, and she sighed. “This is your off season, right? You have what, press, and a few optional skates? Are you doing anything with the Little Aces?”

Kent blinked at her. “Not to sound rude but…”

“Every time a dude says that, they sound fucking rude so why not just go for it,” she interrupted.

Kent flushed. “I just mean uh…you seem pretty familiar with Hockey so…”

“I used to manage a team. NCAA, nothing major league but I know my shit, Parse.” She shrugged, and he flushed. “So look, you’ve got time to learn all this. Don’t panic.”

Kent nodded, then blew out a puff of air. “Right. Yeah.”

“Are you hurt or sick or something? I mean most athletes like you invest. They don’t get _involved_.”

Kent shrugged. “I’m fine now but shit, I’m thirty-one this year, you know? In like…in like a month. I’m not bouncing back as fast.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I get it. But maybe try not to panic. The people who work here are fucking good people, but they’re also gonna jump all over your weaknesses. If they think you don’t know what you’re doing, they’ll take advantage. That’s how the F&B industry works, brah. I’ll get you through it, and until then just fake it til you make it.”

Kent nodded. “Tomorrow Introduce me around and we can go from there. I have two full weeks before my kid gets here.”

Larissa’s eyebrows flew up. “Kid? You uh…shit I thought you were single?”

“I am. She stays with her mom during the season, and with me most of the summer. When I retire, who knows, but she’s only three so I’m trying not to freak out about that either.” He let out a tense laugh and dragged a hand down his face. “You wanna see a pic of her?”

Larissa looked hesitant, but it was obvious she didn’t want to piss off her new boss who seemed fickle enough as it was, and she shut the door, then dropped into the crappy chair next to his rolling desk one.

Kent pulled his phone out and opened up his phone gallery which was basically a shrine to his kid and his cat. “Her name’s Posey, but we call her Poe.”

Larissa looked down at this kid with dark brown curls, olive skin, and wide eyes that were so light brown they were almost gold. She had his nose, the exact, small nose turned up at the tip, and the same smattering of freckles. In the picture she was wearing leggings and a small Aces jersey, and she was covered in splashes of mud.

Kent flipped to a few more, most of them with the small girl lying prone over either a massive black dog, or a huge, white, fluffy ragdoll cat. “Her mom’s got a dog, but Poe and Kit have a special bond.” His voice was soft, as soft as anyone would ever hear it. Poe and Kit were his entire wold, and Larissa didn’t have to know him longer than five minutes to be able to tell that.

After a few minutes, Kent knew Larissa’s tolerance was waning, so he pushed his phone back into his pocket and leant back in his chair. “Alright well…uh, Larissa. Thanks for this.”

She gave him a half-smile. “No worries, man. Also, you can call me Lardo.”

His eyebrows rose. “Hockey name?”

She laughed and shrugged as she pushed herself up. “Yeah. Stuck over the years. Larissa just sounds weird now. Anyway, I’ll see you bright and early. Nine am, and bring coffee. I like sweet shit, you know? Mochas and stuff.”

Kent gave her a salute, then waited until the door shut with a firm click before sitting back and covering his face. This was a lot. Almost too much, but it was necessary. He wanted Poe to have a good life—and it meant thinking ahead of hockey. It meant considering a career which didn’t take him away from her so much when she’d need him most.

He wasn’t going to make his own kid suffer the way he had. His mother had loved him, but growing up on his own while she worked to support him left a stinging wound, and he never wanted his kid to feel that. So…

He would do this.

*** 

“…and we could see the tigers. Daddy could we see tigers?”

“Yeah baby,” Kent said, yanking open the side door to the restaurant. He could hear the faint murmurings of the early day staff doing their kitchen prep, but most of the restaurant was quiet as they didn’t open til noon. “We can definitely see tigers. You think of other stuff, too, okay?”

“Umm I’mma swim pea-cos I could swim now, okay? Could we swim wiff Kit?”

Kent laughed as he walked into the main dining room and saw Lardo at the bar, going over the books. She turned when he walked in, and he gave her a hello nod. “I don’t think she’d like that, baby. Tigers like swimming, but not fluffy house cats. But we’ll still go. Anyway I gotta go sweatpea. Time for me to do some work at my new restaurant. I’ll show you around when you get here, okay?”

“Yep okay,” she said in her small, sweet voice. “Okay I love you bye.”

As per usual, she rang off without letting Kent get in edgewise, which was fine. She knew how much he adored her. With a sigh, an ache in his chest from missing her, he slid his phone into his pocket and approached his manager.

“Morning.” He had her coffee in his hand, and slid it across the bar.

She took a sip, then sighed. “Nice. And morning to you. Did you get your caffeine boost?”

“Yeah,” he said, jumping onto a barstool. “Uh. So lay it out for me here, Lards. What exactly is the most important thing I need to know?”

She regarded him for a long moment. Folding her hands on top of her paperwork, she shrugged and said, “Brah, if you learn nothing else in this entire business, learn three things. Everyone’s name, one important fact about each person, and their strength.”

“That,” Kent said slowly, “sounds like a fuck of a lot more than just three things.”

Lardo shrugged. “It’s really not. You want this business to survive, know who the hell is working for you. Let’s start with me, yeah?” She leant back and gave him a long stare. “My name is Larissa Duan. My greatest strength here is my unfailing organisational skills—literally I can tackle any convoluted crisis and sort it out. And I’m an artist.”

“An artist,” Kent repeated.

“I got a degree in art. On my off time I paint shit, sometimes they go in galleries and I sell them. Started when I was in college.”

“Why didn’t you keep going with it?” Kent asked.

She shrugged. “Got tired of starving, you know? And this job eats up most of my time but I get enough to myself where I can still work on the shit I want to work on.”

Kent didn’t know what that would be like. To give up a dream because you needed to make money. At eighteen he was offered 1.6 million dollars when he signed with the Aces, and it had only gone up from there. He remembered being a teen, wanting for everything, not sure where his next rounded meal was going to come from, but it was so long ago, it felt like another life.

And apart from his struggles, he still got to do this—Hockey. Buying a restaurant on a whim. He never had to worry where his daughter’s college funds were going to come from. He never had to worry about a house payment or his car, or whether or not he had enough money in his account to feed himself.

It was humbling, and he offered her a smile. “I get it.”

Her face softened, and she hopped off the stool. “Swawesome. Let’s go meet everyone, then.”

*** 

Kent knew he wasn’t going to retain every name, but he grabbed a notebook from the office and jotted down what he could. The day staff consisted of the prep cooks who got everything ready for the lunch rush. The Head Chef—William Poindexter who went by Dex—was Kent’s first stop. He was a tall, broad, Irish looking ginger with freckles and huge ears. He was as unfriendly as they came, which Lardo assured Kent was fairly normal for the chefs.

“Just wait til you meet his sous chef.”

Kent raised a brow. “Great…”

“His name is Nursey. Well, Derek, but he goes by Nursey and Jesus if he’s not the polar opposite of Dex, and they hate each other.”

“So why…?”

Lardo shook her head. “Best not to ask questions. This is like a rainforest, you know? Everything has its function and if you fuck with it, it dies. Don’t kill the rainforest.”

“Uh. Right.” Kent cleared his throat, then was led into the pantry to meet the other cooks. A few would be staying to work the line during lunch, the rest would be off until the dinner rush. But Kent got names, and as much about them as he could jot down, though he knew it was going to take a while before he memorised it all.

Lardo seemed happy enough with his progress though, and quickly introduced him to a couple of the busboys who had come in to prep the dining room. “They’re the backbone,” Lardo said as she led him back into the kitchen. “Them, and the ones who take care of the dish pit.”

Kent was writing as much of the terminology down in his book as he could manage. It was like learning a foreign language—a lot like learning the French or Russian or Swedish chirped out in the ice when he was skating with new guys. He scribbled, _Don’t fuck with the busboys or dish pit_ and tucked his pencil behind his ear.

They came round the corner, and Kent immediately wrinkled his nose. He was assaulted by the smell of old cooked food, and disinfectant. The dish pit was nothing like an actual pit. It was a massive, silver table which was empty now, but would be covered with plates, glasses, and silverware by the first hour they began to serve the public. Behind that was a massive dishwasher, with several pronged racks, and several massive rubbish bins he assumed were for food.

Behind the pit was a tall guy, so huge Kent almost lost his breath. He looked fairly young, broad, giant hands. His face was set in a scowl, his brown hair falling in loose waves near his ears. He was wearing a black t-shirt which hugged every inch of him, and black trousers which were half covered by a stained apron.

“This is Alexei, but he goes by Tater,” Lardo said. She knocked on the metal counter, and Tater poked his head round. His expression softened, only slightly, at the sight of her. “He doesn’t really speak a lot of English.”

“Is he legal,” Kent blurted, then blushed when Lardo’s face went hard. “Sorry, that was a shitty thing to ask.”

“Look dude, nothing we do here is going to get you in trouble, alright? And we fucking take care of our own.” She looked at him pointedly, and he nodded.

“I get it. Look, I work with dudes from all fucking over the globe, okay? I’m not an asshole. I just…act that way sometimes.”

“Well, you’ll fit in here, then,” she said dryly. “Anyway, Tater basically runs the place here. Don’t fuck with his system like ever, and you’ll have a smooth rush. If you change things…” She stopped and shuddered. “Just fucking don’t. You know what, that thing I told you before? That you had to learn three things? Fuck all that and just remember this. Don’t fuck with Tater’s system.”

Kent looked over at the massive Russian still staring with his dark, heavy eyes, and he felt cowed under the weight of his stare. He cleared his throat, then gave Lardo a mock salute. “Aye aye, Cap.”

She rolled her eyes, then turned to Tater. “This is the new boss. New owner. Kent Parson.”

Tater gave Kent a slow up and down look, then grunted, and moved behind the pit to finish up whatever he was doing. Kent wanted to watch, to see what was so fucking special about this guy, but Lardo dragged him over to the bar and had him sit.

“So that was it. In about two hours the servers will come in. The lunch guys are pretty chill, and a few of them work doubles so they’ll be here all day. About five Shits comes in to handle the bar.”

“Shits,” Kent repeated, trying to remember if he’d seen anyone on his employee roll called Shits.

“He’s the assistant manager, and he’s the acting Bar Manager and frankly if you want to make that official, you won’t regret it. Just his schedule is shitty. He’s at UNLV getting his undergrads now, and he’s hoping to get into Harvard or Stanford, so when we lose him, it’s gonna suck.”

“Is that why he’s called Shitty?”

Lardo snorted. “Brah, you have a lot to learn. Anyway, you did good, kid.”

Kent felt a bit like a kid under her tutelage, but he couldn’t deny being grateful for it. Still, when she released him into his office, Kent was relieved, and sagged into his chair before pushing it close to the door, locking it, and grabbing his phone.

He stared at his contacts, then scrolled to the last one, and tapped it. It rang several times before a voice picked up, and Kent felt something unknot in his chest. “Hey Zimms.”

“Is there a reason you sound like someone just killed your puppy?”

Kent laughed. “Dude, you know I’m a cat guy. I uh…are you…you’re still good to fly Poe out, right?”

Jack sighed. “I haven’t missed a flight since she was born, Kenny. What’s this about?”

Kent scrubbed a hand down his face. “I don’t know, man. I think I’m having some sort of crisis. I bought that fuckin’ restaurant and I’m in over my head and shit. I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.”

He could practically hear Jack’s eyeroll. “I told you to stop letting Swoops decide things for you. It never ends well.”

“Yeah well, I’m a human disaster, so what’s one more?”

Jack was silent for a minute. “What’s this about, Kenny? Really?”

Kent laughed, hating how well Jack knew him. Hating…well everything. Their fucked past, and their tense friendship, and feeling so goddamn lonely. “I miss you. I miss Poe. I love hockey but it doesn’t feel the same anymore. Since she was born I…I don’t know, man. I don’t get to come home to her and it sucks.”

“I’m sorry,” Jack said. “If it helps, the guys on my team who have kids miss them, even when they’re close. It’s just…the life, you know?”

“I guess I shouldn’t be getting advice from the guy who hasn’t had a boyfriend since oh-seven.”

“Mange de la marde,” Jack groused. Not that Kent was wrong. “Look, you handle what you need to handle, and Poe and I will be out there soon. I’ll stay for a bit, if it helps.”

“That actually does,” Kent said. “I’ll call Toph and have him get all my work-out crap out of the guest room. Can you stay a month?”

“If you guys don’t mind me using your rink, then yeah.”

“You know they’ll let you do whatever the fuck you want,” Kent said. “Almost a damn decade and they’re still trying to get their hands on you. They’ll sweeten the pot with my C, you know.”

Jack laughed. “I know. I got an email last week.”

“Oh fuck them, and fuck you,” Kent said, but he was smiling now. “Talk soon, Zimms?”

“Yeah. I’ll text you the flight info after I talk to Nat. You’re gonna be alright, Kenny. Really. Whatever you’re doing, it’s gonna be alright.”

Kent wasn’t entirely sure he believed that, but when Zimms said it with such confidence, it was hard to doubt.

*** 

Thursday found Kent unable to sleep. Poe and Jack would be there in a week, and Kent already had the guest room cleaned out, and the cleaning service over to do a once-over on Poe’s room. Wednesday he ended up browsing Toys R Us, and spent a grand on new crap Poe was into—which apparently was Ghostbusters, and he promised himself not to bitch at Nat for letting their daughter watch something that could be that scary—and Avengers, and Barbie shit.

Leave it to his kid.

He also found her a giant stuffed Unicorn, and although she had enough crap, he threw it into the trolley and headed for the check out. He wasn’t really paying attention as he swiped his card, and came back to himself halfway through the cashier’s spiel about some charity they were supporting.

“Uh yeah,” Kent said, startling her. It was obvious every person she’d asked the donation question to had told her, in so many words, to fuck off. “Uh how much is good like…five hundred bucks?”

Her eyes went wide. “F…five hundred for the uh…for the charity?”

“Can you take that much. Just whatever, add it on there. I’m kind of late.”

She did, fumbling, and he swiped his card and said goodbye and threw all the new crap in the car. Belatedly he realised that it was probably a big deal for her, and he kind of hoped maybe she’d get a raise out of it.

By Thursday at the ass-crack of dawn, Kent had all but forgotten about the shopping trip and charity and everything else. He found himself getting in the car, still in joggers with his hair mussed to hell, and heading for the restaurant. 

The back door was propped open, and Kent wandered in, startled by the smell of something baking. Like…fresh bread or something. He made his way down the narrow corridor, avoiding a small oil spill, and moved toward the line where he saw a short blonde man with wide brown eyes pulling three baguettes out of the massive double oven.

The guy froze, then said, “Oh lord, you must be Mr Parson?”

“It’s uh…it’s Kent,” he said, scratching at the back of his hair, desperately wishing he’d remembered a damn hat. “Who are you? We haven’t met.”

The small baker swiped his hands on his apron, then crossed round the line to shake hands with Kent. “Eric Bittle, but everyone here calls me Bitty. I’m head baker. Well, only baker though I’m attempting to train Chowder, bless his heart.”

Kent’s brow furrowed in an attempt to remember Chowder. Chris Chow, his brain supplied. Server who wanted to train in the kitchen. “Yeah, I know that kid. Sharks fan.”

Bitty laughed. “That would be him, bless his heart. No offence, though, Aces Captain.”

Kent rolled his eyes. “Rumour? Or are you a fan of hockey.”

“Hockey,” Bitty said before heading for a massive mixing bowl. “Trust me, you don’t want to know the rumours that fly round this place.”

Kent wrinkled his nose, but he smiled all the same as he leant on the counter. “What’cha got there, Bits?”

Bitty raised a brow at him. “Phillo dough. I’m fixin’ to sort out the desserts for the dinner rush. Crème brulee are already finished and in the walk-in. I’m doing a baklava for the special. You know anything about baking, Kent?”

He laughed. “Fuck no. Trust me, you don’t want me to try. But like…do you mind if I watch? I can’t sleep for shit, got fuck-all to do at home, and I kinda wanna know this place, you know? Like I don’t wanna be that shithead boss who has no idea what his employees do.”

Bitty’s eyes softened. “Lardo said that about you.”

Kent startled. “She did?”

Bitty nodded sagely as he began to roll out the dough. “Made a good impression on that one. Hard to do. She’s pretty particular.”

Kent couldn’t help the upturn of his mouth. “Well. Nice.”

“Don’t let it get to your head, mister,” Bitty said, waggling his finger at Kent. “I know all about that ego of yours. None of that in my kitchen.”

Kent laughed and shook his head. “Fair enough. My friend Zimms is coming on Thursday anyway and he’s pretty damn good at keeping me in check. So no worries.”

Bitty’s hands froze and he looked at Kent, startled. “Zimms like…Jack Zimmermann?” There was a faint blush to his cheeks, and Kent’s grin widened.

“Why do you ask? You uh…a fan, Bits?”

Bitty looked away. “Just…he’s a decent player. Good stats.”

“His sweet sweet hockey ass helps, doesn’t it?” Kent waggled his brows as Bitty’s blush deepened.

“Chirped, in my own kitchen,” Bitty muttered.

Kent laughed. “I could introduce you. He’s a good guy, Zimms. Best one I know. He’s uh…he’s flying my kid out, you know? I wouldn’t trust anyone else.”

Bitty bit his lip, trying to hide his smile. “Poe, right?”

Kent startled. “How…”

“I follow the both of you on twitter and Instagram. His twitter’s bland but his photos are really something. He lives by her?”

Kent sighed. “Yeah. Sees her more than I do but…it is what it is. Fucking hockey, you know? Anyway I’ll bring him around. I guess you’re usually gone during normal hours but…”

“I could make an exception,” Bitty said, just a hair too fast, and Kent laughed. He laughed even harder when Bitty threw flour in his face.

*** 

Kent was staring at the espresso machine with a determined look of someone who had been betrayed, but was going to get revenge. He was goddamn certain he’d done everything right this time, and he put the little cup under the spout, pushed the button…and took four large steps back.

This time, instead of being brutally assaulted by lava-hot Italian roast, the espresso poured in a neat little arc into the small pitcher, complete with a caramel-coloured foam.

Perfect.

Kent poured the espresso into two mugs, added the milk he’d poorly steamed, then a splash of the overly sweet caramel syrup, and sniffed at it. He was in early, before almost anyone. The chef and sous chef were in the office going over requisition forms, Bitty had just left, and the only other body was the massive, hulking, always angry dishwasher.

Who the coffee was for.

Kent noticed when he’d gone in the back, Alexei was looking a little frayed round the edges. Dark circles were under his eyes, and though Kent could try and send him home, he knew the giant man would refuse. So he figured coffee was his next best option.

Unfortunately he had only vague knowledge about how espresso machines worked. But now, with a handful of slightly uncomfortable burns, and four attempts, he had two cups—one he sipped to try and well…it might not have been the best, but it wasn’t the _worst_ either.

He shuffled into the kitchen, rounding the corner, almost used to the unpleasant dish pit smell now. He found Tater behind the silverware stacks, on a stool, staring at his phone screen. Kent cleared his throat, and he jumped up, shoving the phone back into his pocket.

“Uh,” Kent said, wishing he had a little more Russian. “Uh you looked like you could use this?” He offered out the mug, and Tater stared at it like it was going to explode. Kent let out a tiny laugh. “Look, I know I might not seem like the best person to trust with making coffee but I’m not that inept. It’s not bad. Seriously.”

With a hesitant hand, Tater reached out, curled his fingers round the handle, and took it. They brushed along Kent’s palm, and Kent had to fight to keep from making a sound. He didn’t know the guy like, at all, but he couldn’t help appreciating how good looking he was. Of course Kent had a type. Tall, dark-haired, and brooding, which Tater fit.

Kent watched with some trepidation as the other man lifted the cup to his lips, took a sip, then muttered something in Russian.

“I hope that was a compliment,” Kent said.

Tater raised a brow at him, and to Kent’s absolute surprise, quirked half his mouth into a smile. “Not good,” Tater grumbled. “And not bad.”

Kent rolled his eyes. “Well considering I’ve only ever ordered one of these, I’m taking that as the highest praise.” He grinned, and Tater’s lips slipped from smirk to smile. Kent’s heart started to race, but he did nothing more than drink his coffee.

Tater did the same for a bit, saying nothing until Kent said, “Hey, you wanna see pictures of my cat?”

Tater blinked at him. “Cat?” he tried.

Kent furrowed his brow because he knew this word in Russian. He learnt it to bug his teammates in Russian about Kit. “Um. Uh…” He scratched the back of his head. “Kotyonok?” Kent felt like an idiot, but he mimed whiskers on his cheeks.

Tater stared, then laughed. “Cat, da.”

Kent scrambled to open his phone. The only thing that brought him more joy than showing off Kit was showing off Poe, but he didn’t wanna freak the guy out by shoving pictures of a three year old in his face. So he opened the folder with Kit’s photos and handed it over.

“She’s a literal princess. I mean I even once tried to put a crown on her, but she clawed the fuck out of my arm. She’s so fucking smart though, and amazing.”

“Simpotichney,” Tater said quietly.

“No idea what that means, but I know it’s good because well…it’s Kit.”

Tater chuckled, and flicked through the album for a while, occasionally muttering in Russian with affection in his voice. When he handed the phone back, Kent felt a strange sort of swooping sensation in his gut.

“You uh. Should like meet her some day, you know?”

Tater raised a brow, but Kent had no way of translating and eventually Tater pointed at the few things he had to take care of. Kent allowed him to take the empty latte mug. “Thanks. I uh…I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Tater shrugged, and turned away, so Kent hurried out feeling a strange mixture of satisfied, and unfulfilled. He headed into his office, closing the door, and sank into his desk chair. He liked everyone at the restaurant, and he had to wonder if maybe it was just that Tater communicated so little which was making Kent crave to know more about him.

He sighed, turning on his computer, and googled language programmes. Rosetta Stone popped up, and Kent browsed until he found Russian. It looked…terrifying. “Fuck, that’s expensive,” he muttered, though it wasn’t like he didn’t have the disposable income. But what the fuck was he thinking? And yet, there he was, clicking the button to add the damn thing to the cart.

He threw in his credit card numbers, processed the payment, then quickly switched the monitor off. He really didn’t want to think about why he was doing this. He just had no room in his life to consider anything. At all. Ever.

*** 

“So,” Kent said when Shitty slid a Caesar salad in front of him. “Uh. That Tater guy, how long has he been here?”

Shitty raised a brow, checking to see if he had any more tickets for drinks before answering. “Couple years, brah. Why? You’re not going to fire him, are you? Because I’m pretty fuckin’ sure the entire staff will riot.”

Kent laughed. “No. God no I just…was curious. About him. I mean, no one seems to know anything.”

Shitty shrugged. “He’s a private guy. He doesn’t talk a lot.”

“Language barrier,” Kent said.

Shitty laughed. “He’s been in the US for like six years. Trust me, he understands more than you think. But he’s got some shit in his past.” Shitty shrugged. “Not really sure, he never talks about it. I think it might have to do with some of the oppressive shit they have going on there. Like LGBT.” Shitty moved away to grab a new ticket, pouring a pint and slapping it on the bar for the server to pick up. He slid back up to where Kent was now picking at his salad. “He hasn’t ever said or dated, and I don’t like to make assumptions though.”

Kent nodded. “Just gotta be fuckin’ lonely, right? Like…having no one.”

Shitty hummed. “I guess. I think he’s got a few cousins or friends. I mean, there’s a decent community here, if you know where to look. I think he’s alright.”

Kent’s brow furrowed. Maybe that was the case, but Alexei had seemed really down that morning, and even when the rush got started, Tater’s usual smile and quiet chirps of the staff had been missing. He had smiled when Kent brought him coffee but after…

“I…what uh…what brought him here? Lardo said no one really knows but…”

Shitty leant on the bar. “Your guess is as good as mine, brah. I’ve heard everything from Mafia ties to him pissing off the government, to him getting caught in public with a boyfriend. All I know was that he showed up one day barely speaking a word of English and never left.”

Kent scrubbed a hand down his face. “He’s…a nice dude.”

Shitty laughed. “More than. He makes people smile, you know? Loyal as all fuck. You win his trust, he’ll have your back for life.”

Kent stared at his half-gone salad and couldn’t help but wonder more about the other man. He understood the stirrings in his gut, what they meant, but for now he pushed them away. His kid was coming to visit soon, and Jack. He’d focus on that, and if he kept Tater in his periphery well…that was just something he could deal with at a later time.

*** 

“Daddy!”

Kent heard the squeal before he saw the small, curly headed toddler squirming out of the tall man’s arms. She wove through the small throng of people, her little shoes tapping on the polished tiles, and in seconds Kent had his arms full of the small girl.

She squeezed as tight as her little arms could, burying her face in him, and Kent let himself just stand there and feel the utter relief and bliss that came from holding his daughter.

Posey hadn’t been planned. Nat was his sister’s best friend—they’d attended Gallaudet together, and she and Sarah had come to watch one of Jack’s games. Kent and Nat had been dancing all night, and when the party carried itself back to Jack’s, things got heated.

One broken condom, and six weeks later Nat was sending a text off to Kent letting him know that his life was about to change. They skyped every chance they got, trying to discuss what would be best for the baby, and best for them. Kent couldn’t relocate, and Nat was living in Boston and it was when Jack stepped in and said he’d be happy to do whatever he had to, to make sure Nat and Poe were taken care of, that Kent relaxed about the idea.

Nat, who thought of Jack and Kent as family, agreed readily.

It was a good set up.

Except the fact that Kent only saw Poe a few times a month, and with the amount he adored his daughter, it wasn’t enough. He ached when she was away, and only when she was in his arms like this did he feel like he could finally breathe.

Kent felt a heavy hand fall on his shoulders, and he looked up into the soft blues of Jack who leant down to kiss his cheek. “Hey Zimms, how was the flight?”

“The usual,” Jack said with a shrug. He had their cases dragging behind him as Kent hitched Poe up onto his hip and led the way toward the main doors. “This one slept most of it.”

“I teached tonton this,” she said, making a sharp sign with her hand.

“Um it’s my new name mommy gived me,” Poe said.

She made the sign again, and Kent copied it. “Very pretty, Poe-bear.”

She giggled and leant her cheek on Kent’s shoulder, and he let out an easy sigh. “So are you two exhausted, or you wanna grab some lunch? I have it on good authority some people at my new work can’t wait to meet you both.”

Jack raised a brow. “Both?”

Kent snorted. “Falconers’ fans. Traitors.”

“They has blue on their kits,” Poe said, sounding a little sleepy. “Is pretty.”

“I thought you liked Aces best,” Kent said, jiggling her a little.

She laughed, then signed, ‘I like black too.’

Kent sighed happily, and led the way to his car.

*** 

The drive to the restaurant took ages, and by the time they arrived, Poe was out. Jack, leant back against the seat, gave his own yawn and scrubbed his face.

“You sure you wanna do this, man?” Kent said. “We can get back to mine and just eat and let you two sleep it off.”

Jack shook his head. “If I let myself sleep it’ll mess up my entire schedule and I want to get on Vegas time as quick as I can. Especially if I’m staying the month.”

Kent couldn’t help the surge of happiness that his best friend would be there this long. Usually Jack stayed a few days, then rushed back to Providence to work with the Little Falconers, or to keep up on his training. He’d fly back toward the end of summer to get Poe back to Nat, then that was it.

Kent, however, had been struggling. It had been almost a decade since he was in love with Jack, but he still loved him, and having him nearby was a comfort.

He smiled a bit as he pulled round the back of the restaurant, then switched the car off. Jack was out first, stretching his arms up over his head and twisting his back as Kent reached into the car and unbuckled Poe from her seat. She gave a sleepy yawn, and pouted a little as he lifted her up.

“M’sleepy,” she muttered.

“I know baby,” Kent said. “Let’s get a little food. You want a Shirley Temple?”

She perked up at that. “Yeah okay could I haff extra cherries? Do you haff cake here?”

Kent laughed. “Yeah, I do.”

Poe squirmed out of his arms, then grabbed him by the finger, dragging him to Jack where she grabbed his. The pair of them laughed a little and Kent led the way inside. “Stay close, okay?” Kent reminded her. “This place is a little dangerous for kids.”

Her eyes widened, and she gave a solemn nod as he led the way through the corridor, and into the main kitchen.

It was unusual for Kent to immediately see Bitty behind the baking counter, but Kent smirked—unsurprised—since Bitty had been on edge to meet Jack this entire time. Kent saw the baker’s eyes widen, then watched as he came round the corner, first looking at Jack, then at the small girl who shifted so she was half-behind Kent’s legs.

“Well, this must be Miss Poe that I’ve heard so much about,” Bitty said, dropping to a crouch. He held out a hand for her. “My name’s Eric but you can call me Bitty.”

Poe blinked up at Kent who nodded, then she took Bitty’s hand and shook it. “Okay,” she said.

Bitty laughed. “Isn’t she the cutest. Do you like pie?”

“I like cake,” Poe said.

Bitty laughed again. “Well I can do cake. What’s your favourite?”

“Um. Strawberries. I like strawberries and maybe chocolate but just a little bit, okay?”

“She is the spit of you, Kent,” Bitty said as he stood back up.

Kent shrugged, putting his hand on the top of her head. “Trust me, she has a lot of her mom. Anyway, Bits, this is Jack Zimmermann. I’m sure you recognise him.”

Bitty’s cheeks pinked as he looked up at the taller man. “Lord, I can’t even imagine what he’s said about me. He’s awful.”

Jack’s face softened into a grin as he offered out a hand. “I like him already, Kent. Promote him.”

Bitty was bright red and grinning. “Charming as you said he’d be, Kent. I am a fan though, Mr Zimmermann.”

“Jack, please.”

Kent rolled his eyes. “Christ, Zimms. Actually Bits, why don’t you give Jack the tour while I show Poe my office?”

Bitty looked mortified at how obvious Kent was, but Kent knew damn well Bitty was exactly Jack’s type and so sue him if he wanted to give Jack another reason to visit. Jack didn’t seem bothered though, and kept his same, soft grin as Bitty stammered his way through the introduction of the line cooks who had gathered to see what all the fuss was about.

Kent picked Poe up and blew a raspberry on her cheek, delighting in her giggle. “What do you wanna see first?”

“Dat way,” she said, pointing toward the back of the kitchen. 

Kent knew Tater would be in the dish pit, but he had no idea how the other man would react to a kid in his space. He was fickle enough with the employees, and Kent knew kids were…less than easy to manage. “You know, kiddo, people are working really hard back there and I…”

“Dat wayyyyy dadddyyyyy,” she insisted, kicking her feet.

Kent sighed. “Fine, but you have to promise you’re gonna listen and no wandering off.”

“Kay,” she said, smiling so sweetly Kent was reminded why he had trouble denying her anything at all.

Hiking her up higher on his hip, he carefully made his way toward the dish pit. Poking his head round the corner, he saw Tater restocking some of the server linens, and cleared his throat. Tater turned, then froze, his eyes slightly wide when he saw who Kent was holding.

“Hey,” Kent said, and Tater’s gaze snapped up to him. “Uh so. This is Poe. She’s my uh. She’s mine. My kid. Poe, baby, this is Tater. He works here.”

Tater blinked, then crossed the distance between them in four large strides. He stared intensely for a moment, then his face softened and he offered out one, long finger for Poe to shake. “Dobroe utro, motyliok. You speak Russian?”

Poe’s wide eyes went even wider as she took his finger. “Um. But I can’t pea-cos I just know um this and um signing.”

Tater blinked up at Kent, clearly confused, and Kent cleared his throat. “Uh her mom is Deaf. Like uh…” He made the sign, finger from ear to mouth. “Can’t hear, you know?”

Tater nodded, then looked at Poe. “You can show me butterfly?”

Poe shifted so she had the use of both hands to show Tater the sign.

He smiled and copied it, and Poe grinned. “Motyliok in Russian. Butterfly. Now you know both.”

Poe tried to repeat the word, but it got stuck in the back of her throat and she shrugged, then wriggled out of Kent’s arms and wandered off a few feet. Kent kept a sharp eye on her, but he had all of Tater’s attention now, and he swallowed thickly. “Uh. Sorry if she’s…you know, in your space. I…we can head out if…”

“No, is okay,” Tater said in a hurry. “She is not bother. She is how many years?”

“Three,” Kent said. “Few months ago. I get her in the summer, when I’m not travelling and on roadies and all that other hockey shit. She uh, she’s with her mom then and Zimms. He’s here, I’ll introduce you later but yeah. I thought she might like to see the place.”

“She is…here,” Tater said. “For summer.”

Kent nodded.

“She liking strawberry?”

Kent blinked in confusion. “I guess, yeah sure.”

“You waiting here, okay?” Then he was gone, his long legs carrying him out of the kitchen. 

Poe wandered back to Kent after a second and lifted her hands to sign, ‘He’s big.’

Kent laughed, nodding his fist. ‘Very big. Very nice. You like him?’

Poe gave an indifferent shrug, but her eyes brightened a minute later when Tater came back with a small plate with two large, chocolate dipped strawberries. He knelt in front of her.

“You like, motilyok?” he asked.

She nodded, then gave a hesitant glance up to Kent who nodded, and she happily grabbed one, biting into it. She wandered off again, with chocolate smeared around her mouth, but she looked as happy as Tater did who offered the other berry to Kent.

He laughed. “Thanks, but can I save it for later? I’m trying not to do too much sugar.”

Tater shrugged. “Then I eat.” He snatched it, and put the empty plate on the counter. Kent couldn’t help another laugh as the giant man took it down in three bites. “Thanks for that. I wasn’t sure if it was going to be weird, having her here.”

Tater shook his head. “Is good. You bring her again, yes? To visit me? I bring more strawberry.”

“God she’s gonna get so spoilt.” But he was smiling, and Tater gave him a grin so sweet, and so sunny, Kent felt it in his chest. Poe was drooping, though, Kent could see it in the shuffle of her feet, and he walked over, swooping her up into his arms. “We should go. You need lunch and probably a nap. You wanna find tonton Jack?”

“No,” she said. “Pea-cos he’s my friend now.”

Tater smiled and Kent felt that whooshing in his gut all over again. “He is, is he?”

Poe nodded sagely and held her arms out and it was almost as though Tater had no choice but to pull her into a hug. Kent smiled, but shook his head. “That’s nice, lovey, but he also has to work. But what if I promise you can see him soon.”

Poe stared at him, then lifted her hands to sign, ‘Come with us to the zoo.’

Tater frowned, and Kent quickly translated. “She’s uhh…fuck she’s inviting you to the zoo with us. But look dude, I promise you can just tell her no and she’s not going to…”

“When you are go?” Tater asked.

Kent froze. “Uh. Well I was thinking tomorrow but seriously you don’t have to. Like she doesn’t make the rules.”

Tater gave him a long look. “You are not…want me to come?”

“No that’s not what I meant,” Kent said in a rush. “You’re more than welcome it’s just…shit I…yeah no you can come if you want. I can pick you up.”

“I give you number,” Tater said, and somehow Kent found himself trading kid for phone, and watching as Tater put his number in. “You text,” he said, handing it back, then ruffled Poe’s curls.

Kent nodded, feeling a little confused, the whole thing a little surreal. But he carried Poe out of the kitchen, and eventually found Jack and Bitty near the bar. Bitty was talking away, as he always did, and Jack looked utterly smitten. Poe squirmed out of his arms and rushed up to Jack.

“Tiens moi, tonton.”

“Viens ici, mon coucou,” Jack said, and swung the girl into his arms.

If possible, Kent watched Bitty’s develop even bigger heart-eyes, and Kent knew his plan was working. He strolled over, and hip-checked Bitty before sliding onto a stool. “So uh. Jack. I kind of…need to change zoo plans for tomorrow.”

Jack raised a brow. “Why is that?”

“My best friend comed wiff us,” Poe declared. “He’s Tate.”

Bitty, who was sipping on a drink, nearly spat it onto the counter. “Tater?”

“Yep,” Poe said. “He’s gonna come wiff and see tigers.”

Jack’s other eyebrow rose to join the first, and he fixed Kent with a careful look. “Her best friend, eh?”

Kent flushed. “She invited him. He said yes.”

“Tater,” Bitty reiterated. “Tater’s going. To the zoo.”

Kent huffed, annoyed. “Yes, Bits. People do that, you know. The zoo is an enjoyable place.”

Bitty bit his lip, then looked at Jack. “Well. Maybe if you’re not busy then I could take you to that garden I was talkin’ about.”

Kent’s face broke into a wide, chirping smile, and Jack muttered under his breath, “Ferme-la.”

Kent laughed. “We can meet up for dinner after, Zimms. Unless you really wanted to see those tigers.”

Jack sighed, kissing the side of Poe’s head. “It’s okay. You can spend time with your daddy and new best friend.”

Poe sighed, her eyes drooping, and she let her cheek rest on his shoulder. “Kay.”

Jack shook his head, then smiled. “Then text me, eh? We can make plans while Kenny…goes to the zoo.”

Kent fought back the urge to flip Jack off, instead taking his phone out, and found a new number marked, Alyosha. He frowned at the name, but pulled it up anyway and sent off a text. **Pick you up at 8 tomorrow morning. Wanna get there early. You live far?**

Only seconds passed before he got the return text. _Very close, is okay, I send address. See you and motyliok in morning ))))_

Kent found his heart thumping, and didn’t bother to pretend to not know why he was suddenly more than excited to head out to the zoo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm sorry this took so long! But it's finished now :D

Kent sat with Poe between the wide V of his legs as he stared at the mess that was her hair. He had his tongue out, pinched between his teeth as he dragged the comb through the locks, and thanked every god known to man that she wasn’t one of those fussy toddlers who wouldn’t sit through the tangles.

But for all that he’d always tried with her, he’d never quite got the hang of the whole hair thing. By the time he was done, she had a lopsided ponytail with a bright pink bobble, and six hair clips with bugs on them that she’d picked out.

She wore a black shirt, bright rainbow leggings, and a blue tutu over it, and maybe it wasn’t the most put-together outfit but whatever, she was happy—he was happy.

“Come on, sun cream,” Kent said, taking out the spray bottle.

She looked at him with wide eyes, then took off running. Kent scrambled to his feet, torn between exasperation and giggles as he tried to catch her, but failed multiple times.

“Jesus, you’re gonna end up an NHL star because no one will be able to catch you,” he mumbled as he finally managed to snatch her by the hand, and yank her into his lap.

This time she did squirm and kick, but he managed to get a decent layer of the sun cream spray on her arms and face. She was put out, but when he said, “Shades?” she perked up and selected the strawberry shaped ones.

“Okay time a’go,” she said, yanking on his arm.

Kent had barely enough time to shove a snapback over his hair which was a bigger disaster than Poe’s, then he grabbed his keys and they headed into the parking garage.

Kent had Alexei’s address in his GPS, and when he pulled up, he saw the massive Russian man stood outside of the building looking both hot, and incredibly awkward. He was dressed in jeans and a tight t-shirt, a gold chain hanging round his neck, and a toque on, in spite of the heat. He offered a shy wave as Kent pulled up to the kerb, and he slid in, tucking his long legs up as he squeezed into the passenger seat.

“Sorry I was late. This one didn’t want to co-operate with me,” Kent said, winking back at Poe who was playing with her Rainbow Dash pony.

Alexei turned round, and gave her foot a wiggle until she laughed and kicked at him. “You be good girl today, for your papa?”

“No!” she cried, then grinned and threw her pony between the seats.

Kent nabbed it and threw it back, then put the car into drive, heading straight for the zoo. “Hope this isn’t too early for you. I uh…I mean I know you keep early hours so…”

“Is fine,” Alexei said with a shrug. “Is nice day. I go running sometime. This better.”

Kent felt a blush creeping up his neck, which startled him, and he cleared his throat. “Yeah I uh…run a lot too. For work.”

“For hockey, I’m think skate more than run,” Alexei said, then winked. 

Kent coughed with surprise, then forced his gaze back on the road so he didn’t steer his car into a ditch. The rest of the drive to the zoo was uneventful. Alexei was quiet, though Kent suspected more of a language barrier issue than him being a shy person.

He had no hesitation helping Poe out of the car, or taking her hand when she wedged herself between Kent and Alexei, and began to swing her feet between them.

When Kent attempted to pay for everyone, Alexei immediately protested. “Is okay, I can give my share…”

“Look, my kid was the one who guilted you into this with her big, puppy-dog eyes, okay? It’s the least I can do.”

“Then I’m buy slushy,” Alexei stated firmly, and it was obvious on his face he wouldn’t budge, so Kent let out a conceding sigh and gave his card off to the woman behind the register.

With three admission bracelets on, the pair entered the zoo which was quiet enough. The heat of the day would be catching up to them soon, and Kent was immediately grateful for a line of misters which sat above a cart selling funny hats, animal-shaped juice bottles, and snow-cones.

“I wanna pengin,” Poe said, pointing.

Before Kent could step in, Alexei was over there, buying the little hat, and the matching juice. He gave Kent a look as he placed it over Poe’s curls, and she laughed happily as she gnawed on the closed top of the juice.

“Look, I mean…not to sound like a dick,” Kent said as Poe led the way off to the tigers which was the first exhibit on the little zoo map, “but I have an NHL salary. Like…it’s stupid. And I’m cool with footing the bill here today. Having you pay for anything feels kid of shitty.”

“I’m not Bill Gates,” Alexei said with a wink, “but have enough for hat, make baby smile. Is okay.” He nudged Kent with his elbow, then went to push his face right up against the glass next to Poe as they watched two massive tigers licking a giant ball of ice.

The rest of the day was in line with that. Poe was disinterested in the bear exhibit, and the giraffes, even though they had a little station where you could feed them. She dragged Kent down to see the polar bears and then the penguins, which he knew she’d set up camp if they could.

“Is betrayal?” Alexei asked as Poe ran back and forth in front of an underground water exhibit where a penguin was swimming back and forth along the glass. “She love Penguin so much. You Aces.”

Kent rolled his eyes. “Whatever, she loves Jack and he’s a Falconer. And she might know a few of the Pens but…whatever. Fuck those guys.”

Alexei laughed, shaking his head as they sat on the little concrete bench. “She know Geno? He teach her Russian?”

“Dude, it’s hard enough trying to get this kid to choose between sign, English, or French in a single sentence.”

“She come visit me, I teach her more Russian,” Alexei said with a wink. “Teach papa, too.”

Kent felt a rushing in his chest, and he did his best to ignore it as he stood up and beckoned Poe along. “Come on, little Penguin. Let’s go eat lunch.”

Poe pouted, but allowed Kent to lead her out, Alexei trailing behind.

They settled on the world’s crappiest nachos and hot dogs as they took up a bench near the little splash pad. Kent, prepared as ever, had packed a change of clothes, so after four chips he let her go run in the spraying water.

“Is nice place,” Alexei said softly. “Not have things like this where I grow up.”

“Like zoos or…?”

Alexei shook his head. “Like…place you can feel…okay. Safe. If you are…like me.” He licked his lips, then pulled out his phone and swiped the screen open. Tapping a few buttons, he passed it over and Kent looked down to see a small girl with soft brown curls, and wide eyes. She looked at least nine, maybe ten, smiling widely at the screen. “Is Sveta.”

Kent glanced up sharply. “Uh. Is that…”

“Is mine. My girl. Like yours, but older now. Is turn thirteen year in October. I not see in many years.”

Kent felt his throat go tight. “I…uh. Fuck, that’s…that’s fucked. Why not?”

“Is not safe for me there. I play hockey, have baby. But make mistake, have…relationship,” Alexei said slowly, like he was minding his words. “With other player. He tell…he tell others is my fault. Not allowed, two men. Understand? Not there.”

Kent swallowed thickly, and nodded. “I mean, it can be shit here, but Jesus, not like that. She can’t like…even come see you?”

Alexei sighed quietly. “Her mama, not let her come. Not like what I did. My mama, she see her, send video, sent photo. Sometime we chat. Skype,” Alexei said with a shrug. “She want to visit America someday, when she can. Older,” he clarified.

Kent wanted to throw his wallet on the table, offer every fucking penny he had to his name to get Alexei’s kid over because it was bad enough Kent didn’t get to see Poe for weeks at a time but Jesus. Years? He’d die.

He looked over at her, giggling as she let a bucket of water fill and pour over her head, and he felt a stabbing pain in his heart. If anyone, _anyone_ , threatened to take her away…

“Shit. I’m sorry, Alexei. If being around her is hard for you…”

Alexei’s eyes widened when he realised what Kent was saying. “No is…okay. Is good. She remind me of Sveta. Bright like her, funny. Is nice to see her happy.”

Kent wanted to argue, because he knew how he’d take it. Hell, when things were bad with Zimms he couldn’t look at a guy with blue eyes without getting violently angry and it would be so much worse if it was his kid involved. But then again, Alexei seemed like a better guy than he was.

“Why uhh…why didn’t you keep playing?” he ventured.

Alexei shrugged. “Was injure. Back in Russia. So I’m leave there, but not have a lot of skill, so I wash dishes. Good pay, I have place to live, job to work. Is okay.”

Kent’s fingers curled into a fist in his lap, and he felt the bite into his palm. He felt helpless. He could easily offer Alexei a pay rise, give him an absurd salary, but he didn’t think the other man would take to it well. “What about like…I mean you could do something else with the restaurant. You’re fucking smart. Why stay washing dishes?”

Alexei blinked at him. “My English bad, even after so many years. No one talk to me much, not…think I’m friendly.”

Kent shook his head, because even though the first impression he’d got from Alexei had been mildly terrifying, it was clear the staff would die for him. They’d kill for him. “I think they like you just fine. They basically threatened to cut my head off if I fucked with you like…at all.”

Alexei chuckled at this. “They think I’m crime lord. Maybe buy favours. Is okay, I’m not unhappy, Kent. Is good job. Like family.”

Like family.

The words echoed in his head, and Kent resolved to make it feel that way, more than just the one time.

*** 

Kent kissed Poe’s cheek, then Jacks, before rushing out the door. It wasn’t that he needed to be at the restaurant, Larissa was there to take care of most of the day-to-day, but he was trying to be a good owner. It completely, a hundred percent, had nothing to do with a certain dishwasher who would be there setting up for the day.

Kent absolutely did not mean to make more than one latte either, as he filled both cups with the espresso and the steamed milk, and a splash of the caramel syrup.

The heat from the paper mug was a bit intense against his fingertips which were used to being covered with gloves, but it helped keep him grounded as he slipped through the kitchen. Bitty was still there, humming to himself at the baking table, and didn’t offer Kent anything more than a wink as Kent slipped into the hallway, and down into the dish pit.

By now, the smell didn’t faze him at all, and he came round the corner, finding Alexei there on his chair, his phone in his hand. Kent’s feet stuttered, and he took a moment to just…look. He did that a lot at the zoo the day before, but he had tried to be careful about it. He was Alexei’s boss and the very last thing he needed was to cross any lines.

There was no indication that Alexei was interested in him either. The guy was nice, seemed to be pretty nice to everyone—if not a little terrifying, but Kent didn’t need to interpret that in any way.

Still, he couldn’t stop his heart from thudding hard against his ribs when Alexei looked up, and a smile bloomed across his face. “You here. I thought…with Poe?” Alexei said, rising and coming around the counter.

Kent shrugged, offering up the second cup of coffee. “Uh well. She’s uh…spending the morning with Jack. I think I’m gonna meet them for a skate later, but I wanted to you know…check on things. Or whatever.” He could feel heat blooming in his cheeks and he felt like a fucking idiot, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when Alexei’s eyes were on him like this. “Are you uh. How are you?”

Alexei chuckled deep in his chest. “Am good. Thank you for coffee, is taste better than before.”

Kent rolled his eyes. “Hey man, just wait. I’ll master it eventually.”

“I’m look forward to being…what is word. Small mouse?”

“Guinea pig?” Kent asked.

Alexei laughed. “Yes. Try all coffees, have nice boost. Energy.” He tipped his cup up, then drank it.

Kent bit his lip before doing the same, and then leant against the counter, feeling awkward as ass, but had no motivation to leave. Alexei didn’t seem busy, really. “So uh. Poe had fun yesterday.”

Alexei’s grin softened to a gentle smirk. “Yes, good. She is like her hat still?”

Kent rolled his eyes. “Dude, she tried to sleep in it. I promised her she could wear it today if she let me take it off her before bed.” Which was all true. Poe had all-but thrown a massive tantrum over it when Kent tried to put it up on her dresser, and it was only after bribery and three bedtime stories—one he and Jack had to tell in French, with all the voices—that she relented.

“I’m send Sveta photo. She think is very cute,” Alexei said quietly. He pulled his phone out and showed a series of texts which Kent couldn’t read, but there were a bunch of parenthesis.

“What’s that?” he asked, pointing.

Alexei chuckled. “Is smile. We not have smile with eyes in Russia.”

Kent snorted. “You guys are so weird.” But he said it fondly, and if the blush on Alexei’s cheeks was anything to go by, he was taking it as a compliment. “I uh…shouldn’t keep you. But I was wondering if maybe…I mean if Poe wanted to hang out again or something…?”

“You bring her by? Or you want something else?” Alexei asked.

Kent scrubbed a hand down around his mouth, not sure how to say this without feeling like he was crossing lines. “Uh. Shit. Is it…would it be wrong or something if I invited you to dinner?”

Alexei shrugged. “You fire me if I say no?”

“Jesus, fuck. Of course not,” Kent said. “I’m not a dick.”

“Then okay. Maybe we have dinner some night. I’m not work dinner shift next three days. You text me?”

Kent nodded, feeling his heart thudding in his chest. “Yeah I…okay yeah. I’ll text you. See you.”

He hurried out of there like a bat out of hell, afraid he was going to fuck it up somehow, and ended up collapsing on a stool in front of Bitty’s baking table. He dropped his head until Bitty flicked him in the forehead and said, “Get your hair away from the food, Parse.”

Kent snapped his head up and adjusted his hat. “Can I ask you a question?”

Bitty raised a brow. “Sure, hun.”

“Would you date me?”

Bitty’s eyes went wide and his cheeks bloomed pink. “Um. Kent I…I mean I think you’re real sweet, and cute, and that lil girl of yours is just adorable but…I’m…it’s not that I…”

“Oh fuck, shit,” Kent said. “I didn’t…I’m not asking you out. Oh my god. Sorry that came out so fucking wrong.”

Bitty let out a high, stressed laugh. “Are you sure. I don’t want to hurt you feelings but…”

“No,” Kent stressed. “It was like, hypothetical. Like you’re my employee, technically, right? So would it be fucked up if you and I dated?”

Realisation dawned on Bitty, and his eyes flicked toward the hallway leading to the dish pit, and he sighed. “That’s complicated. You have to consider what might happen if it doesn’t work out. And if it does, what that might mean for both you and…them.”

Kent groaned and went to drop his head again, but Bitty flicked him once more and he glowered. “Would you stop that?”

“And tell the health inspector what, Mr Parson? That the owner doesn’t want a perfect score so he can go be dramatic all over my food prep table?”

Kent glowered more, but his eyes were soft. “Fine. Whatever. Tell me how your date was.”

Bitty’s cheeks went instantly red, and he bit his lip, glancing away. “Jack Zimmermann is…certainly something else.”

Kent laughed. “Yeah, he is. You actually prepared for that shit, Bits? Dating a guy who plays professional hockey all the way across the country?”

Bitty cocked his head to the side. “Wouldn’t you say someone like Jack Zimmermann would make the struggle worth it?”

Kent’s small smile turned into a full-on grin. “I love him, Bits. Hurt him, I hurt you.”

Bitty winked. “Oh I know. I’ll see you this afternoon for skating.”

Kent couldn’t help his startled laugh. “Yeah? That fuckin’ guy. You two are gonna be married before I get my first date, aren’t you?”

Bitty shrugged one shoulder and turned his nose up. “Guess you’ll just have to see if you get an invite, won’t you.”

“I’m the boss,” Kent said as he rose. “I’d goddamn better.”

He started away, but froze when Bitty called his name, and he turned. “For what it’s worth, I like him and I think you two could be good for each other. Just…be careful. For both your sakes.”

Kent offered a tense smile, then turned and walked out the door.

*** 

They ate near the rink, and then let Poe loose on the ice as the Aces finished up their off-season practise. Only a handful of the team ever showed up to these things—a lot of the guys going back home to Russia, or Sweden, or Canada. But a few stuck around, and Poe loved the attention as they chased her, and let her pretend to be the puck as they shifted her on her butt, and into the goal net.

Kent laughed as Swoops and Matty lifted her into a celly. “God I wish this could be all the time,” he said with a sigh.

Jack gave him a careful look. “You know it wouldn’t be during season. I mean…I know the guys make it work, but…”

“No, I know,” Kent said. “I just really fucking miss her and I hate missing out on all the day to day shit during the year. Skype just isn’t enough. You’re more her dad than I am.”

This wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation, and it certainly wasn’t the first time Jack reached out to squeeze Kent’s hand and say, “You’re always her dad. She worships you, Kenny.”

Kent rolled his eyes, but felt his heart lighten when he looked over and saw Poe waving at him as she brandished Swoops’ hockey stick like a javelin and poked him in the ass with it. “Got him!” she cried.

“Good job, princess!” he called back to her, and laughed when Swoops flipped him off. Kent sat back, then tightened the laces on his skates. “So uh. Bitty.”

Jack’s cheeks went pink. “Shut up.”

“What? I just said his fuckin’ name, Zimms.”

Jack stared at him and said dryly, “So if I said Alexei to you…”

“Fuck. Yeah, I guess, but it’s complicated. I’m his boss and it could get weird. And I’m gonna disappear on him like…all the time with roadies and games.”

Jack stood up and beckoned Kent onto the ice. “Isn’t that how it is with anyone? I’m not afraid to consider things with Eric, and he lives here.”

“You could always get yourself traded,” Kent said with a wink.

“Oh fuck that,” Swoops called out. “We have enough Canadians on this team.”

“The only good team is one where the Canadians outweigh the Americans,” Jack chirped back, and skated fast, swooping Poe into his arms and going into a light spin. She giggled and clung to his neck.

“Snow me, daddy!” Poe cried, and Kent quickly picked up speed, turning into a skid and spraying them with ice. She laughed as he took her into his arms and spun her a few more times.

“Okay, princess, go shoot more goals.” He turned to Swoops who was gathering up pucks. “We’ll take care of the rest.”

Matty and Swoops kissed Poe’s cheek before they left, then headed out. Only a few minutes later, the doors banged open and Bitty walked in with a pair of figure skates slung on his shoulder. Kent suddenly felt weirdly out of place, like maybe he and Poe should leave them alone. Jack’s face was filled with awe and wonder, like he couldn’t take his eyes off Bitty.

A long time ago, Kent would have been jealous. Hell, three weeks ago he’d have been itching with envy because he was fucking lonely and he wanted Zimms to be happy, but he wanted to be happy, too. Now though, when he could close his eyes and see soft brown eyes and a wide grin, and hear that soft chuckle ringing through his ears, he felt a little more hopeful.

“Come on, babes,” Kent said, taking Poe’s small hand in his, “let’s let Uncle Zimms have fun with Bits. We can practise over here.”

Kent was profoundly aware that Bitty and Jack didn’t protest, and when he watched Bitty attempt to teach Jack a few jumps and spins, he was able to laugh, and film it for his Instagram and twitter, and not feel shitty about it at all.

*** 

‘Daddy,’ Poe signed as she shuffled into the kitchen, ‘hungry.’

Kent reached into the cabinet and pulled out a box of granola bars. ‘Eat. Dinner soon,’ he signed back with one hand as he stared at the instructions on his laptop.

He was attempting to make pelmeni, but the recipe was so intensely intimidating, he panicked and googled a delivery service which would pick up something from a Russian restaurant and deliver it. It cost way too much, but it was worth it knowing Alexei might actually have a nice meal Kent had no chance of completely fucking up.

Poe had moved herself into the living room to watch the Caillou DVDs Jack had brought back with him on his last visit to see Bob and Alicia. It was something Poe had become obsessed with, and Kent was convinced Jack had done just to drive Kent up the wall. But it was keeping her occupied so Kent could have his pre-dinner freak out in peace.

The delivery service arrived right when Kent got the text from Alexei that he was five minutes away, and Kent hurried to pay, then set everything up so it looked like he actually put some thought into the meal. He had a five second moment where he thought he might actually be able to pull off convincing Alexei he actually cooked all of it, but he realised that was a commitment he wasn’t ready to make, especially since his specialty in the kitchen was burnt toast and half-frozen toaster waffles.

So he left the boxes out, but set the table with his nice dishes and then paced the floor until the buzzer sounded, and Kent just barely avoided jumping straight out of his skin before composing himself, and looking like a normal human person as he pulled the door open.

He still sounded vaguely out of breath when he said, “Hey,” letting Alexei in, but the other man didn’t seem to notice.

Not for the first time, Kent appreciated he kept his apartment pretty chill—not a lot of fancy crap apart from his big TV, and the sofa, though expensive, was covered in cat scratches and marker from Poe’s Blue Period, so no one was able to tell.

He wondered if that put Alexei at ease, and Kent realised he’d never been so uncomfortable with how much money he made before now. He pulled his snapback off to ruffle his hair, then said, “Uh. So I ordered out because I can’t cook for shit. I got um. Russian food?” The last bit came out like a question, and Alexei turned, stared at the boxes, then laughed.

“I’m know that place, yes. Is good. Very…like home,” he said.

Kent let out a breath. “Thank fuck, because I wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference.”

“You come mine sometime,” Alexei said with a shrug. “I cook for you. Mama recipe, best food.”

Kent swallowed. “Uh I’d uh. Yeah. I’d like that.” He rubbed the back of his neck, then called out, “Poe, viens ici! Time to eat.”

“Daddyyyyyy,” Poe cried in protest.

“Alexei’s here,” he offered.

A second later, tiny feet thudded across the floor, and Poe all-but threw herself at Alexei. She was still in her hat, which made Alexei smile, and he pulled it off to ruffle her curls. “Is good to see you again, motyliok. You are being good girl?”

She nodded sagely, then squirmed out of Alexei’s arms and plopped herself at the table. She eyed the food Kent began to dish out, and wrinkled her little nose. “Qu’est-ce que c’est?”

“Um,” Kent said, not quite able to remember the names of everything he was dishing out. He shot a panicked look to Alexei, who smiled back—amused—then sat down next to the small girl.

“Is very good food, from my country.” He began to give her a detailed description of everything on her plate, and although Poe, who was the world’s fussiest eater, still had her nose wrinkled, she began to try a few bites.

Not everything was a winner, but before long they were all digging in, and Alexei was teaching her a few Russian words to go along with the food.

“Jesus I need to step up my lessons,” Kent muttered after she asked Kent politely for more juice in Russian.

Alexei blinked. “Lessons?”

Kent flushed when he realised what he’d said. “I uh. I got that software. Rosetta Stone?”

Alexei blinked at him. “Yes I’m know this. But…why?”

“Well…well,” Kent said, blushing harder. “Well Lardo said you didn’t speak a lot of English so I felt like…I should, you know. Learn. Russian, I mean.”

“But I don’t,” Alexei said again, sounding a little lost.

“Look,” Kent said swiftly, “it’s no big deal for me. My parents are Deaf. My whole family is, you know? Sign was my first language, and I’ve seen first hand how fucking shitty it is to have to live and accommodate someone else’s language just to get by. So it was only fair, okay? You deserve to have someone talk to you in your own language.”

Alexei’s cheeks were slightly pink, and he took a breath, then nodded and said very softly, “Thank you, Kent. It mean a lot.”

Kent smiled, then said, “But I think you might know a little more English than you let those guys all think.”

Alexei stared, then laughed. “Is easier. They not ask me, ‘say in English, Tater,’ when I’m yell at them for not doing things right. They think I’m not understand, so do things right first time.” He winked, and Kent had to look away for a moment to compose himself. “You not tell secret?”

Kent mimed zipping his lips shut. “Promise. Secret’s safe with me.”

“And me,” Poe piped up, and Alexei reached over to kiss the top of her hair.

“Good. Best friend, best family,” he said softly, and Kent felt an instant warmth in her chest.

*** 

After dinner, and a small dessert of piroshky, Kent told Poe she could skip her bath, watch one more Caillou episode, then it was off to bed. And it all went fine until she demanded her story.

“But I want Alexei to tell it to me,” she said, crossing her arms as she sat in the centre of her bed. “Like how Uncle Zimms tells me.”

Alexei looked confused until Kent explained, “She likes when we read English books, but translate into French, and uh…do the voices.” He was about to tell Poe that she couldn’t just demand that Alexei translate her a bedtime story on command, but Alexei was already searching her bookshelves and pulled out Le Petit Prince.

“Is okay? If I say little bit? Few pages, okay?”

“Umm okay. Pea-cos that’s my favourite, but in Russian?”

Alexei nodded, and Kent leant in the doorway as the taller man sat at the edge of Poe’s bed, opened to the middle of a chapter, and began to read.

Kent couldn’t understand a word of it, apart from a handful he’d got through on his lessons, but the sound was soothing. It was deep and curving and rich, and he realised he could listen to it the rest of his life, if he had the chance.

Then he realised it had only been a few days but he wanted that. He wanted to come in here every night and see Alexei reading to his daughter, and then take his hand and go to bed with him.

Which was…well it wasn’t a thought he should be entertaining just yet. He wasn’t even sure this was a date, wasn’t even sure Alexei would be interested in him once he realised the complications of what dating someone like Kent Parson was about.

And he was still Alexei’s boss.

The story went on until Poe’s eyes began to droop. Then they both kissed her on the forehead, and Kent put on her little glow bug nightlight, and they crept out into the living room.

Kit was curled up on the arm of the sofa, and when Alexei sat, she bypassed Kent completely to curl up in his lap. “Shit,” Kent said. “You’re not like…allergic, are you?”

Alexei smiled, scratching Kit’s ears gently. “I’m have cat, long time ago. Find behind my house. Small, starving. Mama say no but I hide her, feed her my portions of dinner. She get big, healthy. Mama eventually love her too.”

Kent smiled and laid his head on the cushion as he watched Kit soak up the attention. “Can I uh…Alexei I like you. I think it’s only fair you know that.”

Alexei looked at him carefully. “I like you too.”

“Okay,” Kent said, and breathed. “Okay. But like, I was hoping this was a date? Which I get it. It’s complicated. I own the restaurant and that could be…weird. Complicated. I don’t want you to think that your job is like…in any danger, okay? If you want us to just be friends, I’m cool with it, and…”

“Kent,” Alexei said very softly, cutting off the rambling words. “You talk too fast, I’m not understand all.”

“Fuck. I’m sorry,” Kent said.

Alexei shook his head, then frowned, choosing his words carefully. “I like…this to be a date, too. I’m…like you a lot. From moment I meet, I think, very cute, very nice. Better than last owner.”

Kent’s cheeks went a little pink. “Thanks.”

“If you want date…I’m happy.”

Kent felt nervous, but bold all at the same time, and shifted so they were close enough that their knees touched. He wanted to reach out and run his fingers through Alexei’s hair, to brush his knuckles along his jaw, to breathe him in, kiss him until his chest was desperate for air. But he didn’t do any of that. Not yet.

“If it doesn’t work out, it’ll be okay,” Kent said softly. “I’ll just…be a silent partner or whatever, okay? Like…I just never want you to have to worry about me. About your job.”

“I trust you,” Alexei replied, his voice just barely above a whisper, and he moved one hand from Kit, searching until his fingers could tangle with Kent’s and he tugged him closer, their sides pressed together. 

Kent felt the weight of Alexei’s palm against his, the gentle thrum of his pulse just under his skin, and he closed his eyes to take it all in. “Thank you,” he whispered. Mostly because not a lot of people trusted him. And mostly because it was only recently he really started deserving it. Three years ago, Kent wouldn’t have had any faith in himself to not get vindictive if it didn’t work out. Three years ago, Kent wouldn’t have had any faith he had the strength to try to let himself have love.

“I’m kiss you,” Alexei said, cutting into Kent’s thoughts. “Okay? Or is motyliok wake up?”

Kent shook his head. “She should be good. And she likes you so I don’t think it would be the end of the world if she saw us kissing.”

“She know you…like men?” Alexei asked.

Kent shrugged, shifting closer. “She knows once upon a time, Jack used to be my boyfriend, and that we still love each other, just not that way.”

Alexei nodded. “Okay.” Then he cupped Kent’s cheek and drew him in, their mouths pressed together warm and soft and fucking so perfect Kent wanted to cry. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt the soft brush of a tongue, and it was only the knowledge that this was a first date, and that Poe was in the other room, which kept Kent from crawling into Alexei’s lap and taking it further.

Alexei seemed to have the same idea, because he pushed Kit off his lap so he could dig his fingers into Kent’s ribs, but he didn’t let it get further than that. They broke apart, panting slightly, noses nuzzled together. “Is good?”

“Fuck yes,” Kent breathed, and Alexei laughed. “Can we…can we do that again? Like…all the time?”

Alexei laughed again, and pressed several gentle pecks across Kent’s lips. “Maybe sometime. Not at work. We be…professionals.”

Kent groaned, but nodded. “Yeah okay, fair. But outside of work I can have this like…whenever?”

“Whenever you are wanting, Kent. Any time. Am all yours,” Alexei said.

Kent pushed his face into Alexei’s neck and held it there. “Can I just say buying this restaurant may have been the best fucking decision I have ever made.”

Alexei chuckled, running his hands into Kent’s hair, knocking his hat off. “Yes, you can say,” he replied, holding him tight against him. “I’m agree. Very much. Best choice, Kent. Best choice.”

*** 

**Epilogue**

With Poe on his hip, Kent’s hand squeezed Alexei’s, and he could feel the bite of the ring against his finger. He still wasn’t over the thrill of looking down and seeing the glinting platinum wrapped round Alexei’s ring finger. Every time he saw it, he heard the echoes of their vows—short and sweet, the Rabbi smiling down at them, and the quiet, personal celebration after.

And now there was this. Alexei still worked at the restaurant as the dish washer, and Kent showed up sometimes—mostly for kisses, or to watch Bitty train Dex to take over since he was moving to Providence in a few weeks. On roadies they’d skype, and when he was home they’d spend hours in each other’s arms, just existing.

Kent was still crap at Russian, but he was learning, and Alexei was picking up sign language and some French, and Kent was able to have Poe more now that someone was always home with her during Hockey Season.

But more importantly, Kent had money. Kent had money, which allowed Alexei to fight to see his little girl, and for the first time in years, that was about to happen. Sveta was about to step out of the terminal and hug her dad, and Kent was a little terrified to even be part of this.

He knew her, over messages. They’d spoken over Skype, and sent texts, and he sent her the language software to work on her English, and he was trying even harder with his Russian.

And they were standing there now, hand in hand, watching passengers exit and Kent could feel the anxiety in Alexei’s body.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Kent whispered, and tugged him in for a kiss. “It’s going to be perfect.”

“Yeah,” Alexei breathed. And he nodded, though he didn’t really look like he totally believed it. But he held onto Kent’s hand tight, and his eyes scanned the crowd.

Kent saw her first. The mop of brown hair matching her father’s. She was shorter though, but the same stocky build, and wide, friendly eyes. She had a smile on her face, bright as the sun when she locked onto him, and Kent let go so Alexei had both arms to wrap her in a hug.

It was a moment Kent never wanted to end. The moment Alexei had been waiting for—for too fucking long. He deserved this. He deserved everything.

When Sveta broke away from her father, she smiled shyly at Kent until Kent shifted Poe to Alexei, then opened his arms, and Sveta let herself fall into them. Her voice was thick, but he heard it distinctly and clearly in his ear. “Thank you. Thank you.”

Kent felt his eyes get hot, and swallowed back tears as he looked at Alexei who was holding tight to Poe who was doing her best to comfort him, and Kent cleared his throat. “Anything,” he said to her, and then to Alexei, and there wasn’t a single moment of doubt he didn’t mean it.

He’d give his family the world, if only they asked.


End file.
